Lluvia
by Crush1102
Summary: Ryuuji y Taiga llevan demasiado tiempo evadiendo lo que para todos es evidente. ¿Quién podría imaginar que con sólo un poco de lluvia al fin se aclararían las cosas?


Holaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Toradora... y eso xD Se sitúa antes del término del anime, como una especie de versión alternativa de la "unión" entre Ryuuji y Taiga. Espero les guste:)

**_Disclaimer: Toradora! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Takemiya Yuyuko._**

* * *

**_LLUVIA_**

—Vaya, ha comenzado a llover… —se lamentó una pelicastaña mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su escuela—. Creo que sacaré mi… ¿paraguas? ¡Estoy segura de que lo puse aquí! ¡No puede ser!

La chica comenzó a mirar desesperadamente en todas direcciones con la intención de recordar la ubicación del objeto perdido. De ponto, tras dar media vuelta, logró divisar "algo". No era su paraguas, pero podía serle de ayuda.

—¡Hey! —Gritó para atraer la atención de quien se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí—. Estúpida chihuahua, ¿has visto, por casualidad, mi paraguas?

—¿Tu paraguas, dices? Amm… —dijo fingiendo hacer memoria, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, y porqué estaba allí—. ¿Uno rojo con lunares negros?

—¡Sí! Ese mismo.

—Arriba, en tu pupitre. Deberías ir a por él. No creo que puedas regresar a casa con esta lluvia.

—Pero arriba Ryuuji y Minorin se quedaron a solas… ¡no puedo interrumpirlos! —Murmuró casi inaudiblemente—. Desde que se le confesó, es la primera vez que ese estúpido perro tiene la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, ¡y porque ella se lo pidió! Definitivamente quedarán en algo. Minorin debe haber recapacitado y…

—Vamos, Taiga —le interrumpió Kawashima. Su tono había cambiado a otro más serio—, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás engañándote? En verdad odias que Takasu se haya quedado allá y no haya regresado a casa contigo esta vez. Basta de jugar a la buena amiga que desea felicidad para todos. Es hora de que pienses más en ti.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué dices?!

—De todos modos debes ir a por tu paraguas —respondió fingiendo desinterés, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

—_Esa estúpida chihuahua… ¿qué demonios le ocurre? _—Pensaba Taiga mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, resignada—. _¡Claro que me pone feliz que Ryuuji vaya a quedar con Minorin! Digo, es cierto lo que siento por él, pero así es el amor, ¿no? A veces sutil, a veces hostil. Y si a Ryuuji le gusta Minorin, haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo._

Y así fue como, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, se encontró frente al salón, a punto de abrir la puerta. Lentamente posó su mano sobre el pomo. Comenzó a temblar inexplicablemente.

—¿Y qué si se están besando? —Musitó luego de un breve silencio—. Eso me pondría muy feliz.

Y, entonces, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio del otro lado de la puerta le quitó el aliento: sus amigos, Takasu Ryuuji y Kushieda Minori.

Frente a ella.

Besándose.

Una tibia lágrima rodó rápidamente por una de sus mejillas, entonces no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, golpeando accidentalmente una mesa y atrayendo la atención de la pareja, la cual se separó bruscamente.

—¡T-Taiga! —Gritó Ryuuji una vez vio a la chica—. ¡Puedo explicarlo!

—No hay nada que explicar, Ryuuji —respondió forzando una sonrisa. Había dado un giro en 180° para evitar que la viesen llorar—. En realidad me pone muy feliz el verlos juntos —añadió con un quiebre en la voz, para luego retirarse del salón. Una vez estuvo afuera, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ve tras ella, antes que sea demasiado tarde —le sugirió con calma la pelirroja. Sonreía.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Respondió igualmente con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Kushieda.

Dicho esto, salió tras Taiga corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. No podía haber ido tan lejos, ¿verdad? Y, bueno, ¿qué si lo hubiese hecho? En ese momento se sentía capaz de recorrer el mundo entero a trote su fuese necesario.

No fue para nada una búsqueda exhaustiva, es más, no hizo ninguna parada. Seguía el camino casi automáticamente, como si fuese un robot programado para seguir sólo esa ruta. Luego de unos pocos minutos, se encontró frente a una puerta, la cual, le traía muchos recuerdos. Aquella había sido su sala de clases el año anterior. El año en que conoció a Taiga: una chica muy especial que revolucionó su vida por completo y que, sin querer, se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes para él.

No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando, al abrir la puerta y entrar en el aula, no encontró a nadie dentro. Caminó lentamente hacia una especie de locker y lo abrió con delicadeza.

—Eh, Taiga, olvidaste esto —dijo acercándole el paraguas con una mano, y ofreciéndole la otra para ayudarle a salir de ahí.

—¿Ryuuji?

—El mismo.

—¿Viniste… a buscarme?

—Correcto.

—Y, ¿dejaste sola a Minorin por venir aquí?

—Técnicamente, sí.

—Perro inútil —le dijo en tono molesto mientras aceptaba la mano que se extendía frente a ella.

—Taiga, lo que viste hace un momento…

—¿Por qué viniste? —Le interrumpió con seriedad mientras tomaba su paraguas—. Después de que todo comenzaba a salir bien… ¡En verdad eres un inútil!

—Taiga… —intentó hablar el muchacho, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Es muy ridículo de tu parte el haberla dejado sola.

—Taiga… —insistió en un volumen más alto.

—Deberías volver cuanto antes. Gracias por el paraguas, ahora podré regresar a casa sin problemas. ¡Adi—

—¡TAIGA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ESCÚCHAME! —Gritó de pronto Ryuuji, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza el locker que, hace menos de 5 minutos, había servido a Taiga de escondite.

La chica se paralizó. En todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

—No me gusta Kushieda —soltó.

—¿Qué dices…?

—Hace ya bastante tiempo que no me gusta Kushieda.

—P-Pero le besaste… —murmuró quedamente.

—A eso voy. Lo que pas—

—Yo le dije que me besara —le interrumpió una familiar voz que venía desde la puerta. En breve, una conocida figura se vio entrar a la sala y avanzar hacia ellos.

—¡Minorin!

—¿Kushieda?

—Ya basta de rodeos —dijo cuando estuvo cerca de sus interlocutores—. Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo. En resumidas cuentas, le dije que me besara para que dejara de engañarse a sí mismo. Me hubiera encantado que su confesión del otro día hubiese sido cierta, pues, lo admito. Amo a Takasu-kun, pero, vamos, se nota demasiado que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.

—Kushieda… —artículo Ryuuji con sorpresa. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía gustarle a la chica.

—No es a mí a quién debes decir algo ahora, sino a ella —le respondió señalando a Taiga.

Al escuchar esto, el chico se quedó en blanco. Hace unos momentos sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle a la pelicastaña, pero algo le había pasado que ya no podía. Las palabras no surgían.

—Bien —empezó lentamente—, sucede que cuando te vi allí, de pie junto a la puerta, supe que me gustabas más de lo que creía —añadió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La chica se sonrojó de igual manera—. No, miento. En ese momento supe que te amaba y que no estaba dispuesto a perderte. Por eso es que vine aquí, porque pude notar que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran tan distintos a los míos hacia ti y , Taiga… yo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Al oír esto, el "Tigre compacto" no se inmutó. No se ruborizó, no se exaltó, no se nada. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra, sorprendida por la reciente confesión de su amiga.

—Mino…rin… —fue lo que la chica dijo, mientas miraba hacia un punto fijo.

—Hazlo —le respondió la pelirroja sonriente. Al decirlo, una lágrima brotó en uno de sus ojos y rodó lentamente por su mejilla.

—Yo… yo… —dijo con dificultad Taiga. Por unos segundos recordó todos los momentos que había pasado junto a Ryuuji. Su corazón se aceleró y pudo sentir como la sangre inundaba sus mejillas tornándolas de un color rojo intenso—. Acepto. Acepto ser tu novia, Ryuuji.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el serio rostro del chico, el cual, se acercó a Taiga y le tomó firmemente las manos.

—Te amo —le dijo mirándola a los ojos, provocando que esta se avergonzara y agachara rápidamente la cabeza.

Se mantuvo en esa posición un pequeño instante, pero luego, lentamente fue levantando la cabeza hasta encontrar su mirada con la de Ryuuji.

—Yo también —le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Fue en ese momento cuando el chico soltó sus manos y le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza. Taiga no opuso resistencia, ya que pudo percibir lo que venía, y se paralizó. "Mi primer beso", pensó. Luego, Ryuuji acercó lentamente su cabeza a la de la chica, pero se detuvo justo delante de sus labios para percatarse de no estar haciendo algo que ella no quisiera.

—¿Estás seg—

—¿Qué esperas?, perro tonto —le interrumpió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Luego de esta "señal", Ryuuji se acercó aún más a Taiga y le besó tierna y delicadamente.

A un costado, Minorin presenciaba todo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. De pronto sacó su teléfono celular y tipeó un mensaje de texto:

_Para: Kawashima Ami; Kitamura Yuusaku._

_Mensaje: Todo ha salido a la perfección. Al fin todo es como debe ser. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!_

Y, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas que representaban una mezcla de alegría y dolor, pulsó la tecla que le permitiría enviar el mensaje.

~おわり~

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... está raro... pero es lo que salió en el momento xD

Gracias por leer^-^ 


End file.
